If Things Were Different
by The Fall of Reason
Summary: What would the planet be like if Sephiroth had never been born? Would the group of heroes ever have met? Not knowing why, Aeris Gast has to leave home and soon ends up entangled in a fight for the planet, and her freedom Obviously slightly AU
1. Prologue

Hello there and welcome, this is an idea I came up with a while ago, in fact this is my second time posting it. I rewrote it and put more detail. In the original this section had 1300 words, now it's almost 2000 and I took out a whole scene. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, or any of the characters; hell I don't own any thing at all.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Brushing short black hair out of his eyes with one hand, Vincent Valentine tilted the watering can in the other. It caused a small torrent of water to trickle down unto the leaves of the potted plant in front of him. He stood like that for a moment, watering the plant until he couldn't hold his temper anymore.

The watering can collided with the wall, water spilling out and flying everywhere. Vincent stood there breathing deeply glaring at the spot he had thrown the watering can at.

His mind ran over the facts, what he had heard from that dammed Hojo, what had flared his temper. Lucrecia had agreed, she had agreed to the human experimentation. That alone upset the young Turk, feeling that wasn't right. However this also meant that Lucrecia, the woman he loved more than anything else, had also agreed to have Hojo's child.

He leaned back against the table all the plants rested on, looking at a plant in full bloom next to him. He looked at the vivid red of its petals with sad eyes and stretched out his hand toward it. He caressed the one petal gently and cupped the flower in one hand before his thoughts turned back to his current situation.

It wasn't even a week ago he had felt like Lucrecia was on the verge of leaving Hojo for him. After that one particular night they had together at least. His heart ached now. The bastard didn't even love her, not as much as he did at least.

Rage flared in him once more and he closed his hand, crushing the flower he had been holding. A few bright red petals stuck out from his grip as he slow tightened it. His nails dug through the petals and into his palm, shredding the beautiful and vibrant leaves.

"Vincent?" a soft voice came from the door, drawing the Turks' eyes.

All that he wanted but couldn't attain stood there. Wearing her long white lab coat, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs hanging free and framing her face.

Lucrecia looked at him and read the sadness in his eyes. Her own then wandered to the crushed flower still in his hand and she frowned.

"Simon told you didn't he?" she asked stepping further in the greenhouse like room, "I wanted to be the one to tell you..."

"You expected Hojo to keep quiet about it? When he knew it would upset me? Ha! I'm surprised he didn't rub it in my face more," Vincent replied bitterly.

"Vincent please, I want this as much as Hojo does. Please don't be mad," Lucrecia said.

"What you want? You want your first born child to be experimented on like some sort of lab rat?!" he growled, standing up quickly and knocking the plant that had held his attention on the floor, breaking the pot.

"I.... I love him Vincent," she said weakly, "that's why I want to do this...."

"Why, dammit? Why him? Why on earth are you in love with that twisted bastard? Why not someone else? Why not me?"

There was a silence between the two, Vincent looked uncomfortably at the ground still angry but sorrow was about to over run his rage. Lucrecia kept her eyes on the Turk, her own feelings wrecking havoc on her mind.

After they spent a minute or so like that before Lucrecia walked up to Vincent, taking his hand in one of hers and with her other, cupped his face and moved it gently so they stood looking in each other's eyes.

Vincent opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He did this a few times, making him resemble a fish in a way. Lucrecia smiled softly and leaned forward, placing her lips on his.

He was shocked for a minute, only a few minutes ago she had said she was in love with Hojo, but this is what he wanted more than anything else. Vincent leaned in and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the woman he loved.

There was nothing more for the Turk to ask for. It was perfect, but perfection never lasts. Had the two not been so engrossed in each other they might have heard the footsteps.

"Well I knew Valentine had some petty feelings for you, but I never thought you would ever give into it," a voice said from behind the two.

Lucrecia withdrew from the kiss the second she heard the voice and pushed away from Vincent and out of his arms. "Simon! Its not what it looks like!" she said, turning quickly to see one Dr. Simon Hojo standing in the doorway.

Vincent felt sick at her words. She had kissed him just now and now she basically saying it meant nothing. Did he really mean so little to her?

Hojo smirked sadistically, "I think I actually heard your heart break there, Valentine."

Vincent glared at the doctor with all the anger and hate in him. He walked out of the room, past Lucrecia and bumping roughly into Hojo, muttering 'bastard' as he past. He turned into his room and slammed the door hard behind him, and falling into his bed.

He could make out the muffled sound of the two talking, to close to where they were for his own comfort but Professor Gast was out for the day so he was guaranteed to have the room they shared to himself.

Vincent lay they for a while, staring at the ceiling. The voices in the hall rose, as the two seemed to begin an argument. Vincent tossed around on his bed, trying to muffle the sound with his pillow but couldn't take much of it.

He got to his feet and walked across the room freezing before he opened the door. The words of their conversation slipped through the wood, and he wanted to make sure he didn't walk out at a bad time. Leaning on the door he listened to conversation.

"- Valentine said isn't it!?"

"No Simon... I just... not entirely sure I want to go through with this..."

"Dammit... I won't let you back out now! Whore!"

Vincent looked bitterly at the door, as if were Hojo himself. There was a silence, the only sound was the ruffling of some clothing. Lucrecia gasped and that's when Vincent decided to move. His hand was on the door handle when he heard a thump against the wall. He had the door halfway open before he heard the gun shot.

Instinctively Vincent reached for his own gun beneath his coat. Drawing it from its holster he turned quickly to where he knew Hojo and Lucrecia had been. He was just in time to see the love of his life slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood.

Vincent stood frozen, his knees shaking, about ready to give out beneath him. He felt his stomach churn as he watched the colour slowly drain from his love's face and blood pool on the ground. He was about ready deposit the content of his stomach on the floor until he heard the sadistic laughter coming from the other man standing there.

Vincent's eyes darted from Lucrecia to Hojo, flaring in rage. "You bastard! How could you?" He yelled as his anger and sadness pouring out now.

"It was really rather simple. I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger," Hojo said with the sadistic look of a mad man, "let me demonstrate." Hojo raised the revolver he had been holding onto to be about level with Vincent's head.

Another gunshot resonated through out the mansion. Vincent staggered back and fell back against the wall, his gun slipping from his grasp. As Hojo fell to the ground, Vincent thanked god he had been blessed with the gun slinging ability of quick draw and the fact he already had a gun in hand.

He closed his eyes and tried to rid his mind of the thought of Lucrecia. He had seen so many people die, killing more than one himself, but the deaths had never seemed so violent and there never seemed to be so much blood.

His eyes watered and he silently, a few tears streaking down his face. His mourning was only momentary though. There was a loud bang, a sound to familiar to Vincent that day, followed by a searing pain in his right knee. He collapsed, falling to the ground, unable to support himself.

He heard laughing, though he could hardly focus over the pain. He looked over to where Hojo lay. He was smirking and laughing his gun in had.

Paler than usual, the doctor struggled to speak, his blood leaking out, "You... will never beat... me... Valentine."

Vincent could no longer feel anger inside him, only sadness and pain. He looked once again at Lucrecia, seeing her, looking beautiful and peaceful, one last time before he blacked out.

* * *

Professor Gast walked down the hall of the hospital, a solemn look on his face. It had been a little less than a week since the incident. Gast had come back to the mansion to find the hall covered in blood, three bodies on the ground. He was thankful to find lingering life in one of them.

He turned into a room and smiled slightly seeing the young Turk lying in a hospital bed, his right leg propped up. Vincent looked from the book that had his attention when Gast entered. He nodded to acknowledge the man standing, his reflecting the sorrow Gast had no doubt he was feeling.

"How are you doing today Vincent?" Gast asked as he sat down next to the bed. He knew it was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh I'm just dandy," Vincent replied sarcastically, "I mean, Hojo destroyed my knee cap, and doctors say I'll never walk properly again. I might lose my job since I can't walk and they're pissed off about me killing that nut case. On top of all that, the woman I loved with all my heart is dead. Yup I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sure the bosses won't fire you," Gast said, trying to reassure him, "even if you couldn't be a Turk, I'm sure there is another job in Shinra for you."

"I doubt it. I'm a Turk, the only skills a Turk has is killing things and getting drunk," Vincent muttered.

Gast sighed and stood up, "Its obvious you're not in the mood for talking and you should rest. I'll visit again tomorrow."

"Whatever," Vincent said as Gast left. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable, but unable to move his leg much it was impossible. Grumbling angrily he closed his eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep, plagued by nightmares.

* * *

****

****

**_Author's Note_**: I'm proud of it really I am. I would also like to thank Beholder of the Shadows for her help (the whole flower thing at the beginning was her idea) also I tend to procrastinate, so I'm not sure when I'll have chapter two up, soon I hope. If it takes a while and you get annoyed e-mail me, you could even e-mail Beholder, she'll harass me for you. Also I'm thinking of maybe having one or two Beta readers (next to the one I already have) so if your interested, me e-mail is on my profile page and my aim is Wind of Reason.

Meh also, the reason I say Vincent and Gast share a room is because there are only three beds in the Shinra mansion, a double and two single in the same room. Since Hojo and Lucrecia were already seeing each other it stands to reason they would share the double bed. And Hojo's first name, I'm not sure if they actually say what it is in the game, I just remember his name being that in a fic I read a long time ago and I thought it fit so I used it.


	2. Chapter I

an colouWelcome to the second little chapter of my lovely little fic, its lovely whether you think so or not cause I say so.

Time to thank the Reviewers! Um… or reviewer as it were

_Tacofoolio_- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you find it interesting, I hope after this you like it more

**_Disclaimer_**- I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

Professor Gast busied himself at his desk, throwing a few papers into a bag. He checked over everything he had packed and zipped it up quickly. Throwing it over his shoulder walked briskly across his lab. 

He was jumpy and nervous, at the slightest sound he would be on the verge of panicking. His own footsteps seemed to be causing him alarm.

He stopped at a door at the side of the lab, a door to a room where specimens were held. Gast scoffed at the thought. The current resident was no specimen; she was a beautiful woman, perfect in every way. The thought of experimenting on her churned the professor's stomach.

He looked through the small window in the door and the woman sitting there. Long flowing brown hair flowing all the way down her back, adding to the beauty of every other part of her, Ifalana, the last of the ancients.

Gast unlocked the door quickly and swung it open. Ifalana looked up at him, their eyes meeting and Gast couldn't help but feel some of his nervousness calm. She stood up and walked to him, embracing him tightly.

"Are you ready to go?" the professor asked.

"What did I have to prepare?" the ancient replied.

Gast nodded and smiled softly, taking his love by the hand and started to walk, at a quick pace down a few flights of stairs and to the elevator. When they got closer he froze, seeing the figure of someone leaning against the elevator door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye Gast?" the figure stepped forward, a metal cane clinking on the floor as he did, the shadows shifting on his face, showing a familiar face that went with his equally familiar voice.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" Gast asked, shocked to see the Turk standing before him.

After being release from the hospital a few years ago, Vincent had needed a cane to walk. He managed to retain a job as a Turk, though he did more paper work and less physical work. However he was slowly gaining more mobility.

"I figured you were leaving, I want to help. I know... how important love is after all," Vincent replied, his voice faltering slightly with his last few words.

Gast smiled weakly and nodded. Vincent returned the nod and hit the elevator button with his cane.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said gesturing them in, "I knocked out some of the cameras on my way here. They'll realize you're running, but hopefully not until we're out of here."

The elevator ride was an anxious one, all three of the passengers were nervous. When it dinged to signify they had reached the bottom floor, both Vincent and Gast jumped.

With his gun in one hand and cane in the other Vincent took the first step out of the elevator, making sure it was safe before nodding to the others. They ran from there, straight to the door, footstep accompanied by the clicking of the Turk's cane.

As Vincent had predicted, no one seemed to be following them and they made it out the door with ease. Suddenly, however, the Turk missed a step, not use to walking at such speed, and collided with the ground.

"Vincent!" Gast stopped and looked at the young man sprawled on the ground.

"Don't stop! I'll be fine, just keep going!" Vincent snapped as he pushed himself up slowly.

Gast stood there for a moment, just looking at him, until he felt Ifalana tug at his sleeve. "Thank you Vincent... stay safe," Gast said before turning away and starting off again.

"Stay safe yourself!" Vincent called out, sitting on the ground in the dead of night.

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Aeris Gast trudged slowly through the snow. She pulled her coat around her trying to keep warm as a chilled air blew past her. 

Upon reaching her home she opened the door quickly, stepping inside. She kicked snow off her boots and shouted, "Dad! I'm home!"

Aeris lived alone with her father, ever since her mother died from an illness three years previous. They had lived on the northern continent all Aeris' life, it was cold desolate and lonely. Aeris had never liked it very much; she had seen lots of pictures of flowers in books and thought they were beautiful. She had always wanted to see some, other than the few that managed to survive the snow.

After hanging up her coat, Aeris scanned the house. Test tubes and paper from her father's experiments littered the area. She shook her head and picked a few of the things up, making the house look at least a little neater.

Once she had finished she looked for her father. Being a small home it didn't take her long. She found him in his tiny study, sitting at his desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand, staring at it blankly.

"Hey Dad, what do you want for dinner?" She asked, but no reply came, not even a change in expression. Aeris took the few steps to her father worried and slow. "Daddy?" she said, placing a hand on his arm and shaking it gently.

Professor Gast snapped out of it, and looked up at his daughter slowly. "Aeris... so beautiful... like your mother..." he said, raising a hand and putting it affectionately on the side of her face. His expression changed then, to a sad, hopeless look, "Things are... things will get dangerous soon..."

Aeris looked at him, scared at the way he was acting, "What are you talking about daddy?"

"Aeris I want you to promise me that if something happens to me you'll go to Midgar and find your godfather!" Gast said with a sudden forceful tone. It was the same one he used when Aeris was a child and refused to do what he had asked her.

"Godfather? Daddy what are you-"

"Just promise me!"

Aeris took a step back, startled. Her mind was trying to work out what was making him act this way, and trying to think of anything she could about this godfather of her, she didn't even know she had one.

"I promise," she said weakly after a moment, "But I-"

"He'll find you, you don't have to worry about finding him. He... has a knack for intelligence," Gast replied, calming down a little.

"Dad... what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing... no need to worry my dear," Gast said, smiling and back to his normal self. He stood up; dropping the paper he had been clutching so tightly until now and patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Now, I think I'll have a nice shower before dinner."

Aeris watched her father leave the room and then looked down at the paper. She bent down, picked it up and read the only three words that were written.

'_They found you._'

* * *

Lying on her bed, Aeris stared at her ceiling. She was even more worried now than during her father's little out burst earlier. During dinner, her father had avoided her eyes and had hardly spoken. It just wasn't like him. 

She rolled over, trying to sleep, though she hadn't bothered to change, she just wanted to forget about this day.

The doorbell rang suddenly and the teenage girl sat up. She started to her door, wondering who could be at the door in the middle of the night.

She didn't even make it to the door before he father burst in, looking panicked.

"Aeris quickly! You have to leave, you have to go now!" Gast said, showing his panic even more.

"Dad, what is it? What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't have time to explain!" Gast replied and shoved a backpack into her hand, along with a staff and her coat

, "Take these and leave! Go to Midgar and find your godfather! Out the window... they have the front door."

Aeris stood, just looking at her father blankly for a moment. Her father pushed her urgently toward the window, before she complied and moved of her own will. Right before Aeris went out the window Gast smiled at her.

"So like your mother... so beautiful... I love you Aeris," he said, his voice weak.

She started to walk away from her home with some reluctance. Then she heard a gun shot back in the direction of her home. She froze and looked back. It was a long while before she started to move again. Her heart wanted her to go back home, but her mind pushed her to Midgar.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: MUWAHAHA… Okay… I don't know why I did that… just felt like it. Anyways, there is chapter number two, a little sooner than I thought it would be, since I procrastinate, also I wasn't going to update until Beholder of the Shadows reviewed cause that's what she does to me, but I'm impatient and I didn't want to wait. I went back to the first chapter and corrected a few things, so it's better. Ya I still need Beta people… so like I said before email me! Until next time... for those who couldn't tell... there was a time lapse in this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

OMG! I updated! right so back in Febuary around my last update I had things going on, exams and funneral things and writing wasn't in me (its funny cause I wrote half of this in one night two days away from an exam) then I got horrible writer's block and ya... the point is I have it now!

As to the reviewers, I'm sorry, ever so sorry forgive me!

**_Disclamer-_** I don't own any final fantasy stuff its all Square Enix

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

The city seemed to loom over Aeris. There was a sinister feeling to everything around her too. It seemed so dark to her too, the plate hanging overhead blocking out natural light.

She had only just gotten to the slums of the city and she already very lost. Once it started to get dark, she began to really worry, she didn't want to stay on the street over night but she had no money handy.

Then she saw it, a giant church, run down from what seem to be years of neglect. Windows were busted and it looked as if it would crumble if it were poked too hard.

She walked to it, placing a hand gently on its great wooden doors and pushing her was inside. The inside was much like the outside, dilapidated and old. The benches were broken as were some of the windows. There was one bright spot in the rubble that was the church; yellow flowers were in bloom at the front of the church.

Aeris's eyes lit up excited seeing the vibrant plants. She ran to the front of the church, standing over the flowers and looking at them in awe. She knelt down, cupping one in her hand and felt the soft petals.

She looked at the flowers for a number of minutes before she moved back, sitting with her back against the front bench. She pulled the pack her father had given her onto her lap and opened it up.

There was food, non-perishable things, or at least things that wouldn't go bad for a while, like bread and cheese. She rooted around further down in the backpack and felt some fabric. Clutching it, she pulled it from under the food and revealed another pair of cloths.

She looked at them and smiled. He father had gone through such preparations to make sure she was okay. He had done so much for her and probably nothing for himself. Thinking of that her eyes nearly began to water. She held her cloths up to her face, trying to gain some comfort from them and that's when the envelope fell out.

Aeris picked it up gently, holding it in a tender manner. She could tell, just by holding it that there was something more than just a letter in it. She flipped it over removing a piece of paper and what looked like a shiny greenish-white marble. Holding the marble in her hand, she read the letter.

_If you're reading this, I know you must be confused, but trust me this is all for your safety. You are a very special person, and they, Shinra, are looking for you and you can't let them find you. They will be distracted with me at least for a little while. During that time, do what you can to find your godfather; he works for Shinra so be careful in your search. Take whatever precautions you have to, and don't do anything to put you at risk. Stay safe my lovely daughter Aeris._

_I will always love you_

_Dad_

_P.S. the materia I sent along was you're mother's most prized possession, it is also important that you keep that safe and hidden._

Aeris read it over and over again. It told her nothing, but the words of her father gave her a bit of strength and calmed her a little. Once her eyes had started to go out of focus from reading it too much, the young girl turned her attention to her mother's memento.

She rolled it around in her two hands watching as it sparkled in the little light in the church. She had a bit of a memory of it, of her mother showing it to her when she was little. It was beautiful in Aeris's eyes. She had seen a few materia before, but this one seemed so different.

Exhaustion slowly snuck up on her and she yawned. She tried to think of a place to put the materia, thinking he pocket wasn't going to keep it safe enough. She eventually slipped it into her ribbon that held her hair. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it would hide the materia well.

Aeris placed the cloths back in the bag and lay down and put her head on the semi-comfortable backpack. She closed her eyes and was nearly asleep when there was an explosion and something crashed through the roof.

Aeris bolted up straight and let a scream escape her lips. She turned quickly to the cloud of dust that had been kicked up and all the rubble. As it started to settle she was about to make out the shape of what fell.

A young man lay there. He looked about Aeris's and had a mass of blonde hair that spiked up in numerous different directions. His cloths consisted mainly of dark purple and he had a huge sword strapped on his back.

Aeris gasped and got up, running over to the man lay. She knelt down beside him and shook him gently. "Are you okay?" she asked, though not really sure if he was awake or not.

The man stirred a little after she spoke, and raised his head a little. "Mmmph? Where am I?" he looked around groggily.

"Um... in Midgar," she replied a little timid.

"Obviously," the blonde said sitting up, "I mean what sector is it?"

"I'm not sure... I just... I just got into town," she said nervously. She was unsure how much information she should give away, how much of it would be safe.

"Oh, in that case, welcome to Midgar," He said rubbing the back of his head and smiling. He did that for a moment, until he seemingly hit a sore spot and winced.

"Oh, be careful," giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine, I'm Cloud by the way," the young man held out his hand, smile spreading once more.

"I'm Aeris," she said automatically and once the words were out she wished she could take them back. She was supposed to be careful; going around telling people her name probably wasn't the best idea.

She tried not to let him notice her sudden unease, so she reached for his hand. She shook it and spoke yet again, "What exactly happened... I mean what was that explosion?"

"Oh ya... the reactor exploded, I just happened to be up there and I fell. Sorry if I scared you," he said, going back to massaging his head.

"Exploded?"

"Yup," the blonde noticed the worried look on Aeris' face, "Don't worry it doesn't happen often... I mean it happened earlier this week and its planned to happen about six more times, but that's-"

His little talk was cut off by a banging on the door, and two men walking in, clad in armour. They looked around quickly, and then noticing the two at the front of the church, raised their guns.

"SHIT!" Cloud yelled moving quickly, he tackled Aeris, moving her to the cover of the pews just as bullets sprayed where they were. "Dammit, I didn't think they'd be on me this fast. Damn Shinra!"

Aeris was shell shocked, on the ground face down and now the mention of the people she had come to understand had ruined her life. Looking up at Cloud, who was slowly removing his sword from his back, she asked, "Shinra, what about Shinra? What's going on?"

"That's who these guys are... Shinra thugs, no doubt here about the reactor thing. Shit I hope Tifa and Zack are okay." He stay low though Aeris could tell his mind was on the men with guns that were moving steadily closer. "Do you have a weapon?"

"Um, a staff, but I can't fight and-"

"You'll have to learn then," with that, Cloud got to his feet, and launched him self into the air.

They hadn't expected an attack, they hadn't seen Cloud's weapon from far away. It took them a moment to realize what it was that was coming after them and then it was too late for one of them. A few bullets flew and the massive sword came down, the one man fell crumpled.

Aeris reached for her staff, getting up, just in time to see another swing of the sword and the second man fall. She picked up her bag and ran to the centre isle. Her stomach cringed a little seeing the two bleeding men there.

"They weren't fatal," Cloud reassured her, "just incapacitating. Are you all right? Didn't get hit with a bullet did you?"

"N-no... w-what was that all about?" she muttered, still feeling slightly weak at the resulting sight of the fight. The only blood she had ever seen in her life was when she hurt her knee, or her father cut his hand a little on glass. Little amounts of blood...

"Well, you know how I mentioned the reactor exploding... I'm kinda responsible." Cloud said sheepishly, "and on that note, we should be getting out of here. They'll realize we were here; They'll come back... If you're here... If you don't have a place to go, you can crash in my girlfriend's bar."

Did she really have a choice? They would be back and if she was here with two Shinra bodies what would they do? Then again her main option seemed to be going with a terrorist... but she couldn't get caught.

"Okay, I'll come."

Cloud nodded and ushered her to follow. She took a step down the centre then remembering the bodies, she went do the side instead. Out the door they went, just as a man with spiky hair similar to that of Cloud, only jet black, ran by.

"ZACK!"

The running man stopped and turned, "CLOUD! Man am I glad I found you. Tifa is throwing a hissy fit and there are Shinra all over the place.

The man came over, gave his friend a rough hug and his eyes fell on Aeris. "Who is she?"

"Someone who is coming along, her name is Aeris. Now lets go, I want to get back tot he Seventh Heaven," Cloud muttered.

The entire time Aeris tried to get the jest of what they were saying, names that she didn't know that kind of thing. When the two men started to walk she followed along with out a word, trying to match their quick pace.

Bring up the rear she heard them first, the footsteps that sounded from behind them. Aeris turned her head to look and saw the form of people. One... two... three... four... five... five people.

"Um excuse me..." she spoke up for the first time since leaving the church.

"What is it?" Cloud turned to look at her and saw the people too, "CRAP! TURKS! Run for it!"

And that's what they did, At Clouds words all three of them ran. Aeris tried her hardest, they were so much faster than her, she was so tired, she barley noticed when she started to fall, it didn't hit her until it... well hit her. She tried to get up, but a pain shot through her ankle and she fell once more.

Zack noticed, stopped and turned. Without thinking he started back towards her. It wasn't in his nature to leave a girl in trouble.

"GO!" Aeris yelled pointing back towards Cloud who had also stopped. "I'll be fine, they're after you right? Run!"

Sure if they found out she would be doom, but Cloud had helped her and Zack was about to do the same, they weren't the kind of people she wanted caught.

They hesitated, but in their minds she had a point. She hadn't done anything, why worry?

"I'll pay you back for this some day," Zack said before he turned his back and he and the blonde started to run once more.

Aeris lay there on the ground watching them leave, wondering what was going to happen to her, and trying to move. She didn't manage anything until the footsteps stopped and she could feel the people looming over her.

She rolled and looked up at five people all dressed in navy suits.

"Well, well look at what we have here..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ And there we have it, the end of the update that took to long, We're at a part I like so I should hopefully be able to have it up faster, again... sorry 


End file.
